How to Victoriously Rock
by jswag42
Summary: Zach Robbins is Zander's twin brother. But when he comes to Brewster from L.A., is there a chance he'll go back. Not alone though, but with the HTR gang. And will they stumble upon, I don't know, the Victorious gang.
1. Chapter 1

**z**

**a**

**c**

**h**

I hopped out of my car and smelled the air. Ugh, small town. I ran my hand through my unruly, jet-black and windblown hair and grabbed my case. Ukulele case that is, not tiny guitar. I walked up the front stairs of Brewster High and took it all in. I traded in L.A. for this dump? Take me back! Take me back! But Zander and the she-devil Amanda and Mom.

"Hey Z-Man, I'm sorry I couldn't take you today. Early practice." Zander said, running in my direction,

"Hey it's okay, little bro. Besides, you didn't give me any warnings about I dunno, super hot girls," I say pointing to a blonde girl and a brunette talking to each other, whilst five or six other perfect looking girls stood around them,

"No man, no." Zander said shaking his head like I had touched his hair. That was a big no-no.

"Why?" I say,

"Those are the Perfs, you're related to the great Zander Robbins of Gravity 5. You can't go out with any of them. Trust me." Zander said just before I went to go sit at a table to get a better view of the perfectly beautiful Perfs.

"Zach! Get your butt back over here!" Zander chastised.

I walked over to the Perfs and winked at the brunette in the front, " I'm Zach Robbins, but you can call me the man of your dreams,"

"No you're Zander," the blonde said,

"That's Zander," I said pointing to him, " I'm Zach, his _older and better looking_, twin brother." I said,

"Well, you are cute. You'remynew boyfriend." the brunette says,

"Wait, who's Molly?" I ask, completely lost.

"Not too bright either," the brunette says,

"I'm Grace, and that's Molly." the bubbly blonde says,

"I'm Zach," I say to her, grinning,

"I'm Grace," Grace says smiling,

"So, do you want to go to IHOW tonight?" I ask Molly,

"Sure," Molly says, then grabs my hand.

I haven't even been here for an hour and I have a date with one of the hottest girls in school, not to mention I'm dating her.

"So what's it like here?" I ask, as Molly guides me to her locker. Everybody seems to part like the Red Sea for us. Cool, way cool.

"Well, you're dating me, so you rule the school. You can get away with anything, go anywhere." Molly says, probably lost in her thoughts of supreme power.

"Zach! What did I say?" Zander says from across the hallway, as Molly shoots a death glare at him,

"I'll be back." I say to Molly, pecking her lips,

"Promise?" Molly asks, making cute puppy dog eyes,

"I swear." I say hugging her,

"What is that all about man?" Zander asks me,

"Dude chill, I have a love life, big deal." I say to him,

"The big deal is that she's my band's rival." Zander scolds,

"Dude, I'm not in Gravity 5 what does it matter to me?" I ask, walking off,

"You know that Abby will side with me." Zander calls after me,

"You wish." I say,

"What just happened?" Molly asked, worriedly.

"Nothing." I say, wrapping my arm around her shoulder.

"Okay then," Molly says in disbelief, trying to warm herself by getting closer into my leather jacket.

"Do you, uh, wanna wear my jacket?" I ask her,

"That's what I've been trying to get you to ask." Molly says and I chuckle. I take my leather jacket off, to show a silvery Henley, that made my muscles pop out, but not to that insanely weird point, where you can see all of my abs. It just showed a little bit.

"C'mon, we may rule the school but we still have to go to class," I say, taking her hand in mine again.


	2. Chapter 2

**z**

**a**

**c**

**h**

I was ready for this date.

Flowers?  
Check!

Clean shirt?

Check!

Car keys?

In my room!

I ran into my room, and grabbed my keys.

"Zach, where are you going?" My mom asked,

"I've got a date." I said, smiling like an idiot.

"With who?" Mom kept on asking,

"Love you Mom, I'm gonna be late." I said, leaning down to kiss my mom on the cheek.

"Be back by midnight! " Mom called out after me,I ran out of the house, and started my car. When I turned the key, the engine roared to life.

**1234 Street ST.**

Molly's text said. Cool, she only lived a couple of blocks away.

A couple minutes later, I was there. I strode up to the door, and braced myself.

I took a deep breath, and rang the doorbell.

"How can I help you?" A man in a business suit said, eyeing me curiously, like I wasn't good enough to be ringing his doorbell.

"I'm here to pick up Molly." I said, standing my ground. But in my defense, navy blue Lacoste high tops, black Levi's jeans, a black Ramones shirt, and my classic leather jacket; looked AMAZING on me. But, to each his own, right?

"Molly, some boy is here for you!" The man said,

"I'm Zachary Robbins, but everyone usually calls me Zach." I said offering him my hand to shake.

"Michael Garfunkel, CEO of Megacorp." Mr. Garfunkel said, really regally. It was creepy,

"Zach!" Molly said, enveloping me in a hug. I smiled, and might've blushed a little bit.

"Hey beautiful," I said, smiling at her.

"Molly, be back by eleven." Mr. Garfunkel said, shutting the door,

"I don't think your dad likes me." I said, as I opened the car door for her.

"Don't take it personally, he doesn't really like anyone except for me, and money." Molly said, kissing me on the cheek.

"Well I guess that kind of makes up for it." I said to her cheekily. Then it started to rain like crazy. IHOW, wasn't too far from my house, and we were on my street.

"Zach we can't go to IHOW." Molly said urgently,

"I know. You okay with coming to my place?" I asked,

"Sure." Molly said, as we turned around and parked in my driveway. My jacket was getting soaked. I opened the door for Molly and put my jacket over her head. We ran into my house, dripping wet. A movie was on and five heads were on my couch.

Gravity 5's movie night. Which we just walked in on. Perfect.


End file.
